When You Look Me In The Eyes
by rayaikawa
Summary: Every time Neji and Tenten would stare it seems like everything around them didn't matter. And all that matters is their unstoppable love. OneShot. NejiTen. Songfic When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers.


When You Look Me In The Eyes

When You Look Me In The Eyes

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own_

Tenten always envied Sakura and Ino and all her other "girlfriends" because they had someone special in their lives. They always have a special valentines gift probably chocolates and flowers. And here she comes with nobody to give her those things. It just never occurred inside her….. The Word LOVE. She just didn't have the time. So even if she wanted to she can't she's seems to be always preoccupied by daily trainings.

Neji always thought that LOVE was pathetic. For him if you feel love and compassion that would mean you are weak. And so he just can't get why people his age would go and court girls for whatsoever reason he can't understand. He'd rather train than be engaged to those weird things. Although deep inside he was longing for support and tender love and attention he was afraid of being rejected.

_Dreams can't take  
the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true_

Neji. Tenten thought as she was approaching the training spot that she and Neji will be using in awhile. She just realized that the boy who makes her nervous and excited at the same time was Neji. She was just obsessed with him. He's perfect. When she would secretly stare at him she never fails to notice his grayish-white eyes that makes her more in love every second and every minute. It seems that She was captured by his naïve ways.

Tenten. Neji thought caringly as he was starting a walk towards their training spot. It really disturbed him though. He asked himself _'Am I in love?' _He remembered that times when he would accidentally look at her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes. It was breathtaking. Ok….. So the bottom line he IS in love. Its hard to accept at first but if he were to be true to himself he was quite addicted to Tenten.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Suddenly they both remembered a time when they first realize that they really DO love each other.

FLASHBACK

Tenten was just about to throw a kunai when Neji suddenly appeared behind her. She looked back quite startled.

SILENCE

They stared at each other for more than 1 minute already.

"Tenten…." Neji muttered dreamily but got back to reality afterwards.

"Neji…." Tenten said "What is it?"

"Forget it…" Neji said blushing.

Tenten noticing the bright red hue on Neji's face got worried and said "Neji...…Are you sick?" She said while checking his forehead and neck if it was feverish.

"No…" Neji said quite embarrassed. "Tenten our training is finished. Let's go home." He tried to change the subject.

'_Geez I've never seen him like this…. But he's really cute…. I just realized. Maybe…. I Love him._

'_How cute and how caring of her….. is she concerned…. Hopefully. I think I'm starting to love her…. Tenten… I like her.'_

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear_

The following days approached and soon enough they fostered more love amongst each other. Even if they can't show it they knew inside that they are indeed in love.

But one day the hokage asked Neji to do a special mission along with Naruto and Sakura and so he needed to be separate with Tenten for quite sometime. They both longed to see each other. Tenten just stayed home bored to train or even do anything without her inspiration. Neji was a little bit unfazed with what he was doing making him quite look awkward. He wanted Tenten to be included in the mission but since his pride was getting in the way he accepted the fact mindlessly that he soon regretted.

END OF FLASHBACK

Finally today was the day they will meet again after the long and tiresome wait. They both needed to express their feelings sooner or later anyway and the best time to do that is NOW. Who knows what the future brings? Who knows something distressing might happen causing them to NEVER meet again. They were literally trembling to the mere fact that they might get rejected but they just can't take another day without each other's company and guidance and so this brings them to their unknown and fearsome meeting.

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

They soon meet each other and once again eye to eye contact. _'Breathtaking'. _They both thought as hey see each other completely stiff but still captivating.

_Movin' on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

"Tenten…" He started breaking the silence it was really creeping him off "I need to tell you something."

"Wow what a coincidence I'm going to tell you something as well!" She replied regaining his cheerful demeanor.

"Then lets just say it together" Neji said hatching up a brilliant but childish idea.

"Sure" Tenten replied blissfully which was something Neji loved about her.

DEEP BREATH.

"I think I love you." They said in unison

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

"Really?" They both asked in unison once again.

"Will you hate me if I say yes?" Neji asked getting closer to Tenten and staring straight into her wary and curious eyes.

"No… Not at all." Tenten said regaining her composure. "As a matter of fact I was surprised that you love me despite me being your complete opposite."

Neji smiled. "I promise not to disappoint then." Neji said kissing her.

"You don't need to say that." Tenten said still in bliss.

"I promise to stay by your side Tenten." He said hugging her and keeping her close to him

"…. Thanks…" Tenten replied after the long hug and as they look deeper inside each others eyes.

* * *

AN: Please forgive the utterly long fic I made…. Please review I hope you liked it… even if I found the ending quite cheesy and out-of-this-world. Well… you get it… Please RR.. I beg you!! T.T


End file.
